The Rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (feat Phone Guy and some hiatus)
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Freddy Fazbear's Pizza got its rules? No? Well, you're about to find out. (On hiatus)
1. Don't run

**Hey guys, I was wondering, why did the rules were even put up in the first place? Well, now you will know. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **1\. Don't Run**

Philip Grands, better known as Phone Guy, was walking around the restaurant, doing his job as one of the day guards.

He hummed in pleasant as he reached the dining area and saw that the children and their parents were having such a nice day.

Well, the day was nice until Philip saw two boys were chasing each other.

He chuckled. "Children. They really like running around, chasing their friends. I hope none of them ever end up crying at the end of this day."

He was about to walk away when he saw the boy that was chased was running to the stage. The boy was not looking in front of him, instead was looking at his chasing friend.

Philip had to run to warn the boy, but hey, he was late.

The boy turned his head around and ran directly into the stage, breaking a piece of the stage.

Philip cringed and said, "Oh well. There goes the nice and beautiful stage."

The boy soon started crying and his parents came to pick him up. The boy's father looked at Philip, and went to him.

"Listen here, guard. Your job is to watch this place. What's with you? Does this place has no rules that we need to follow? Let me guess, no. So you better get your butt to the manager and tell him that."

The father then went back to his son and wife.

Philip sighed. Soon, another day guard, Vincent, came to him.

"Let me guess, another not-so-big tragedy?"

Philip nodded.

"I'm going to the manager's office. Tell him to put up a list of rules."

Philip then went to Dale's office to talk, leaving Vincent to watch the place.

* * *

 **Next up, we will have 'Don't yell'.**


	2. Double rules trouble!

**Welcome back! Today we'll have double rules in one!**

* * *

 **2\. Don't yell and 3. Don't scream (Honestly, both yell and scream seemed similar to me)**

Philip, just as usual, was walking around the pizzeria at day to make sure everything is alright. But he wasn't the same since the incident that made the rules to be put up to ensure more safety.

He sighed as he reached the dining area. As the families and their children played around, Philip felt a little better as he saw them. He cracked a small smile.

"At least nothing like before will happen again. I hope." He said before he noticed Vincent also came standing beside him. He furrowed an eyebrow and was about to ask something, but decided against it.

"So, what do you think?" Vincent asked. Philip then just looked at him and said, "Pretty good. Nothing bad has happened so far."

Vincent nodded. Philip then decided to ask him something.

"Vincent. I had always wondered this but, why are you so different from your brother?"

Vincent slowly frowned and looked at Philip all while narrowing his eyes.

"None of your business."

Philip raised his hand and was about to say something when-

"I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FACE! YOU HEAR ME?!" A voice screamed from one side of the pizzeria, startling both Philip and Vincent.

Vincent then raised an eyebrow. "That sounded like it came from the...Kid's Cove! Quick, let's go!"

The two guards went to Kid's Cove and their eyes widened as they saw the very, same, kid who ran into the show stage, was yelling at another kid, who seemed to be cowering in fear.

"You? That same kid? Who crashed into the show stage?" Philip asked the kid.

The kid turned to face the guards. His eyes showed hatred and anger.

"LISTEN! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO THE FAMILIES AROUND YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The kid yelled and screamed at the same time.

The guards, despite being older than the kid, backed away to make sure that the kid didn't do anything drastic.

The kid then screamed again, this time, alerting all families, in which they immediately came to see what's going on.

The kid then got picked up and spanked by his mother. The kid crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks and looked at the two guards, who almost lose their colors due to being so scared...to a child.

The kid pointed a finger at them. "I WILL GET YOU!" The kid and his parents then left the restaurant, leaving the two day guards still standing there, petrified.

The two guards then regained their composure back after a few minutes.

"That's it! I'm telling the manager about this!" Philip then stomped towards the manager's office.

Vincent just shook his head. "Geez, can't he just calm down?"

Soon, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder to find the Mangle resting her head on his shoulder.

Vincent's color drained as he saw the Mangle opened her eyes and bared her sharp teeth.

He then took off running as the Mangle then chased him throughout the pizzeria.

* * *

 **Ah yes, another rule(s). Hey, I was not kidding when I say how yell and scream seems familiar.**

 **Umm, actually, I have a favor to ask you. But I'm not burdening you, so maybe next time.**


	3. Who pooped on the floor?

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **4\. Don't poop on the floor...please.**

Ah yes, today is another day for our Phone Guy and his purple friend as they worked their day shift.

As usual, Philip walked throughout the pizzeria, constantly checking on the kids including the one who he dubbed as, 'The Mad Kid'.

He looked with his eyes narrowed as he spotted the Mad Kid, who was scribbling away on a paper.

"Huh, he said he will get revenge. My question is, will he ever get it?" Philip wondered to himself.

Soon, Vincent came to his side while clasping his nose with two fingers and holding his breath.

Philip was about to ask when he suddenly got the same sensation to clasp his nose too.

"What in the name of Freddy's Pizza is that foul stench? I think the smell can even burn my eyebrows." Philip said as he fanned away the stench instead, and for some reason, some of his eyebrows did burnt down.

Vincent released his nose and took a deep breath, only to turn green and palming his mouth to prevent from vomiting.

"I have no idea." Vincent said as he soon calmed down.

The two guards then walked through the hallway to find the source of the stench. After a few minutes searching, they found the source.

"Woah. I honestly thought that Jeremy's blood and odor could have been the stench." Vincent said to Philip, who looked at him and said, "We just met him earlier as he finished his shift. And he's very skilled in avoiding the animatronics."

Vincent raised his hand and said, "Hey, none of us can expect a poop on a floor actually can make us feel nausea and headache. Now, if you excuse me, I will tell the manager about this one."

Philip was then left there, still looking at the massive piles of poop on the bathroom floor.

"Dude! What am I supposed to do, then? Ask everyone, "Who pooped on the floor?!", huh?". And to his unfortunate, no response came to him.

Well, only one actually answered him. "I DO!".

Philip widened his eyes as he recognized the voice, very clearly. "The Mad Kid." He then slumped his shoulders down. He then went to the supply closet and got the cleaning supplies.

"I hate being the one to clean this whole sh*t of a mess." ( **Dude, calm down.)**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, how are you doing? My guess is that all of you are fine. Now, can I clarify something?**

 **This story can be seen as a prequel story in my AU. In which, for some reason, the Phone Guy actually worked the day shift in 1987, and when the clock struck midnight, he will wake up and call Jeremy, every single night.**

 **Otherwise, where was the Phone Guy, then?**


	4. Babysit and Call

**Welcome back to-...To heck with it. You know what? Let's cut to the chapter. Oh, and just so you know, there's a bleeped swearing in here.**

* * *

 **5\. Stay close to mom...Why is this here? No kids will ever listen.**

Vincent has been in the security office all day long, waiting for a person to arrive.

And he had to wait for that person...all while babysitting a lost kid.

The kid had been crying for hours...BUT, fortunately for Vincent, the kid fell asleep.

So yeah, he had been trying to rest too. But with Philip asking him all the possible phone numbers, rest is not assured, not for Vincent.

"Come on, Vincent. Give me more numbers, or do you want to let that kid know about the dangers at night?"

Vincent groaned and went to Philip as he looked through a phone book.

"Okay, what about this one?" Vincent said as he found one more phone numbers.

Philip looked at the numbers.

"I really hope this is the one."

He then went on to call the numbers and it was at that moment that Vincent and Philip knew, they f***ed up.

Why? That phone number actually belonged to the manager, Dale.

"Hello? Who is this calling?" Dale's voice sounded through the phone.

Vincent and Philip both stood still and became pale.

"Hello? Hello? Is this a prank call?" Dale spoke again.

Philip then just straight up slammed the phone back.

The two guards hyperventilated for a moment before a new voice sounded.

"Billy! Billy! Where are you, Billy?" A female voice sounded through the hallway.

The two guards smiled and woke the kid, Billy, up.

Billy and his mother reunited themselves and left the pizzeria.

Philip punched Vincent on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you read the numbers' owner first? We could be scolded for calling him at 4 PM, his resting time."

Vincent just showed him a blank face.

"You told me to give you any number that was in the book. So technically, it's your fault."

Vincent then straightened his body up.

"Now, if you excuse me, I would like to add a new rule."

He walked away, leaving Philip alone in the office.

Philip then narrowed his eyes.

"B***h you guessed it."

...WHOOP!

* * *

 **Was that funny enough? I had been thinking to add memes, but to heck with it.**

 **And if you don't mind, could some of you give me some tips on how to make a good short film?**

 **I made a Youtube account, and I wanted to start by making films.**

 **So, hey. Stay like a professional. And we'll see each other again.**


	5. Dirty Freddy is bad for health

**It's time for rule number 6, everyone.**

* * *

 **6\. Don't touch Freddy. (Seriously, though. He doesn't like being dirty)**

As usual everyday, Philip and Vincent were just on their job, looking out for anything. Even though, this time, they're watching from the office.

And for some reason, Philip kept looking at his purple friend.

"...No. No. Don't look at me like that." Vincent said as Philip furrowed an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for looking at you like that. It's just that, I wonder what differs you from your, *coughs*, brother."

Vincent slowly turned his head around, grinning a creepy smile enough to make someone pee their pants.

"I-I was just kidding, Vince. Work out your emotions, man."

Philip then looked at the monitor and noticed some kids playing around with their food.

"Hey, look. They're playing mud with food instead. Let's just hope that none of them ever mess up the cleanliness of this place."

Vincent then looked at the monitor too.

"Yeah, you're right. They're even painting Toy Freddy with the food."

Vincent and Philip laughed, which then began to slow down and then the smiles turned into frown.

"Wait, what?"

They looked at the monitor, and sure enough, Toy Freddy were covered in stains of food. Toy Freddy seemed really sad, even the other Toys as well.

Vincent then thought of something for a moment, and then he smiled.

"I call for cleaning Toy Freddy! You're in charge of adding this to the rules."

Vincent then ran to the supply closet and got some cleaning supplies before running off to the main area.

Philip was left dumbstruck before he can even process what was happening before him.

"Dude! Really?! Me again?!"

He then just gave up and said, "Screw it. I'm going to be 'The Maker of Rules' in this place."

After that, he just walked straight to Dale's office.

But right before he knocked on the office's door, he asked himself, "Wait, what should I put for the new rule?"

He then thought for a few moment.

"Maybe just say don't touch Freddy. Even though we have Toy Freddy instead. It's still the same...I hope."

And he knocked the door to the office.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Pretty good chapter, huh? And it's time for me to announce...drum rolls, please.  
**

 ***Drum rolls***

 **...A new story! HOORAY!**

 **For those who's asking, "Why new story?"**

 **Well, I am trying to make a college-based for this new one. And then we'll have a lot of dramas, romance, humors, and possibly even tragedy or angst. And for some reason, I thought about making our main character, Mike of course, a bisexual.**

 **Why? Well, the new story will have homosexual relationship, maybe along with heterosexual as well, but who knows? I'm not kidding. The shipping is to be determined.**

 **So, have fun waiting!**


	6. On hiatus

**As the title and summary says, this story and probably some other ones that I had published will be on hiatus until further notice.**

 **The reason is I'm having too many writer's blocks, one involving my education, one involving my slow ass computer, and one involving my house.**

 **Okay, I'm not going to elaborate on these writer's blocks, but I will say that these stories that I published are just too much to be continued, so I'm putting them on hiatus on one more reason;**

 **I have too many stories...yeah.**

 **So, three is the minimum numbers and six is the maximum numbers of stories that I will put on hiatus.**

 **You noticed I had way too many FNAF fic, and probably one for Doctor Who and HDN series.**

 **I had to put like, almost all FNAF fics that I created on hiatus just so I can put my mind onto fics involving anime like, OPM, AoT, RWBY, MHA and probably more HDN series if I ever feel like it. And probably some animes that I don't even watch.**

 **Some non anime fics could be more DW, some more FNAF, maybe Sherlock, or some crossovers, too.**

 **Or maybe you can wait for my 18plus fic, in which I think, most of you think I should do it.**

 **So, I think that wraps it, then.**

 **Please be patient until further notice.**


End file.
